


Mutual Pain, Mutual Pleasure

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Alternating, Past Infidelity, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: James and Teddy both need something they can't get from the other. Draco is only too glad to step in and assist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for hp_unfaithful's Valentines Day Comment fest.

“Where are you going?” James grumbles, hand reaching out as Teddy slips from the bed.

“Go back to sleep,” Teddy murmurs, pressing a kiss to James’ temple. “I have to run to the store quickly. I won’t be gone long.”

“The store?” James blinks into the darkness, the shadowy silhouette of Teddy filling his vision.

“Yes.” Teddy clears his throat softly. “I have to buy some last minute gifts.”

“Figures you’d nearly forget what day tomorrow is.” James smiles into his pillow and closes his eyes again. “Take your time.”

James listens carefully to door as it shuts behind Teddy, his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. James had arranged to visit Draco early in the morning, before Teddy woke up, but now seems the perfect opportunity to quickly slip away. 

He fumbles with his trainers, excitedly imaging the pleased smile on Draco’s face when he shows up hours early for a brief encounter. James’ cock already begins to fill, his head swimming with thoughts of Draco’s talented tongue licking him open. Perhaps he can manage to stay a bit longer this time.

He summons a quill and some paper and quickly scribbles a note about needing to purchase some last minute gifts himself. There will be plenty of time for sweet whispers and gentle cuddling with Teddy tomorrow—tonight, he needs to get fucked hard.

/ / /

“Teddy.” Draco’s eyes light up with mischief as he opens the door widely, allowing Teddy to slip inside.

A low fire crackles in the living room, casting long shadows along the thick carpet. Teddy’s mouth waters at the sight, already imaging the rough carpet burns etching into his knees as Draco rocks into him from behind.

He loves James, he does, but at times he craves something more than the delicate, tender love they share. Sometimes he needs to be consumed, destroyed by the rough caress of Draco’s hands pulling him mercilessly apart. 

“Undress.” Draco’s voice is low and velvety, and the deep command sends a jolt to Teddy’s already straining cock. “I imagine we don’t have much time before you need to return home.”

Teddy flinches slightly but continues to remove his clothing. Draco loves to bring up James, to tease Teddy about his infidelity. It’s all a game to Draco, but Teddy always gladly plays.

/ / /

James shifts nervously outside the door, rapping softly on the wood before anxiously looking over his shoulder. At times like these, he wishes he still had his dad’s invisibility cloak. Honestly, though, James loves the risk. He relishes in the danger of brazenly showing up at Draco’s, even when he’s not summoned. His arse clenches in anticipation, quivering with need when Draco answers the door.

“James.” Draco’s eyes widen with honest shock before his lips curl into a sinister smile. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Jamie?” A hoarse voice rises from the floor, broken and rough.

James’ heart drops into his stomach as his gaze lands on Teddy, his naked flesh gleaming in the firelight.

“Teddy?” James tries but is unable to hide the betrayal from his voice. It crawls over his skin and makes him feel dizzy and ill. “What are you doing here?”

Teddy’s eyes darken as he glares right back at James. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“We all know why you’re here.” Draco’s smooth voice settles over them. He rests his chin on James’ shoulder and nips at his ear. “Why don’t we leave the questions and explanations for later, after I’ve given you both what you so sorely need.”

/ / /

Their heartbreak and anger swirl through the air, filling the room with a delicious new level of tension. Draco greedily licks his lips and pulls off James’ jumper, making quick work of the rest of his clothing as Teddy watches coldly from the floor.

He wonders idly what sort of conversation will take place come morning. Will the boys fight and scream, throwing items around their shared flat? Will they crumple onto the ground and confess their sins through tears and strangled sobs? Perhaps they will argue, cry and then fuck, forgiving each other with every angry and desperate kiss.

It matters little to Draco. All that matters now is the fury that builds between them, the passion that washes over Draco in waves of pure desire. He doesn’t hold back, fucking Teddy with vigour as James bends over next to his boyfriend. James’ arse is on perfect display and Draco’s fingers dive into that waiting heat, matching the pace of his urgent thrusts. He pulls out of Teddy, replacing his cock with his fingers and moves to James, giving James’ waiting arse a taste of his prick.

They are both so tight, so rigid with tension. They brace themselves on hands and knees, side by side, so close their shoulders rub against each other. Draco is unable to hold back a needy groan when Teddy turns to James and captures his lips into a brutal, biting kiss.

Draco’s pleasure builds, the pressure increasing and with a strangled command he forces the boys to turn around and face him on their heels. 

“Gorgeous creatures,” Draco murmurs as he pumps his cock and coats their faces with his release.

Draco smiles softly, pleased when he glances down and finds Teddy and James’ hands in each other’s laps. Their fingers curl around each other’s cocks, jerking the other one so roughly it must be nearly painful.

Draco is already dressed again when they come, spilling over each other’s fists. They both look distraught in the aftermath, their angry glares and hurt eyes meeting Draco’s before quickly looking away.

Draco watches them snatch their clothing aggressively from the floor, redressing in tense silence. They don’t even mutter a farewell as they storm out the door, but Draco smiles lazily at their retreating backs all the same. He’ll see them again soon enough. 

They always come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3


End file.
